AIRPLANE
by cyberpandaa
Summary: Tentang Kim Namjoon, si kapten Korea Airways mantan kapten di Emirates Airlines. Tentang Park Jimin, si first officer baru Korea Airways, mantan first officer Jetstar Japan. Tentang cerita di ketinggian 32.000 kaki diatas permukaan laut. Tentang kapten yang menyukai Airbus. Tentang first officer yang menyukai Boeing. (BTS KIM NAMJOON & PARK JIMIN - MINJOON)


**_"Flight Attendant, door closed, arm slide and report."_**

**"**_**Door closed, slide armed and crosscheck."**_

**"**_**Cabin ready for takeoff."**_

Jimin merasa sangat gugup ketika _sidestick_ mulai ditarik. Jari tangan dan kakinya terasa dingin sekali. Angka yang ditunjukkan oleh _indicator speed _semakin memperparah rasa dingin di jari-jarinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, bisik Jimin pada dirinya sendiri, tak lama setelah itu, laki-laki di samping Jimin terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak perlu khawatir."

Jimin hanya mengangguk, kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Semua bayangan buruk itu hanya ada di kepalanya, lagi pula di sampingnya ada kapten yang pengalamannya tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan.

"Ini pengalaman airbus pertamamu?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk, "Ya Kapten."

Laki-laki itu tertawa, "kalau begitu nikmatilah penerbangan airbus pertamamu."

"Ya Kapten."

Si Kapten tersenyum kemudian kembali serius.

_**"Cruising altitude?"**_

Jimin menarik napasnya pelan, semua akan baik-baik saja.

_**"Checked. Flight level three two one."**_

_**"Velocity?"**_

_**"Checked, Capt. We are flying okay."**_

_**"Airport?"**_

_**"Jakarta, Indonesia, Capt. Wishkey India India India."**_

_**"Alright, well done, Jimin-ah."**_

Jimin menghela napas lega. Penerbangan airbus pertamanya berhasil. Tinggal menunggu sekitar tujuh jam lagi untuk landing dan Jimin bisa menikmati Remains Over Night-nya disalah satu hotel yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak maskapai. Karena menurut peraturan Federal Aviation Administration, Jimin hanya diperbolehkan terbang selama delapan jam. Pukul lima pagi tadi Jimin sudah menerbangkan pesawat dari Busan ke Seoul dengan dipimpin oleh seorang kapten paruh baya, dan sekarang Jimin menuju negara di Asia Tenggara dengan dipimpin oleh kapten yang masih sangat muda. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jimin mendapatkan RON di luar Asia Timur.

"Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini." Kapten kembali membuka suara, dia memasang kacamata aviator dan menatap awan yang terbentang luas di balik jendela, "jangan tegang melulu Jimin-ah, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Jimin tertawa kecil, dia sudah melewati masa-masa paling bahaya setelah takeoff, maka dari itu dia bisa sedikit santai, "_thanks_ Namjoon-hyung."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, "lama tidak berjumpa Jimin-ah. Kapan kau lulus?"

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." jawab Jimin sambil memasang kacamata aviatornya, cerahnya cuaca membuat matanya silau.

"Kau banyak berubah."

"Kau juga Hyung."

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca depan yang memberikan pemandangan langit biru dan awan putih. Ingatannya melayang ke masa-masa ketika dia dan Jimin masih bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil sekolah pilot."

"Iya, aku juga."

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci kepada Namjoon kenapa dia mengambil sekolah pilot. Kokpit akan menjadi kaku jika dia mengatakannya. Ini lebih baik, dia bisa bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya setelah hampir lima belas tahun tidak berjumpa sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula Jimin tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia menjadi pilot karena ingin setara dengan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya ini kan? No way.

Sama seperti kaptennya, Jimin ikut memandang kaca depan dan mengingat kembali masa sekolahnya dulu.

_"Hyung bukankah gravitasi itu keren? Gravitasi menyebabkanmu masih dapat berdiri tegak dengan kokoh, tidak perlu mengudara."_

_"Gravitasi memang keren, tapi melawan gravitasi lebih keren lagi, Jimin-ah."_

_"Hyung! Kau bisa mati terpanggang petir!"_

_"Kenapa kau bersikeras?"_

_"Aku ingin Hyung tetap di tanah."_

_"Manusia terlahir sebagai penjelajah, Jimin. Aku tidak mau mati terkurung di sini. Kita adalah penjelajah."_

Suara ketukan pintu kokpit menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya, "kau memesan sesuatu?"

Namjoon berdiri, "kopi." katanya sambil membukakan pintu kokpit.

Seorang pramugari cantik masuk ke dalam kokpit sambil membawa secangkir kopi hitam panas untuk Namjoon, "Coffee, _Capt." _Pramugari itu gugup saat menyerahkan cangkir, ini pertama kalinya dia satu pesawat dengan pilot yang sering menjadi bahan perbincangan para pramugari.

Namjoon menerima kopi panasnya dari pramugari itu, "_thanks_..eum... Jiyeon?"

Pramugari itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu karena mendengar kapten pesawat ini menyebut namanya. Tapi Namjoon tidak memperdulikannya, dia menyesap kopinya sebentar kemudian menatap pramugari itu heran, "tidak kembali ke kabin, Jiyeon-ssi?"

Pramugari itu gelagapan, memeluk nampan kecilnya di dada kemudian meninggalkan kokpit dengan rasa malu.

Jimin hanya memerhatikannya dari bangkunya. Jimin baru bertemu dengan Namjoon beberapa jam yang lalu dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk mengetahui bahwa Namjoon adalah pilot yang populer di kalangan pramugari dan juga teknisi. Jimin mendengarnya ketika para pramugari bergosip di _crew lounge_ pagi tadi. Jimin tidak ikut bergosip tentu saja, karena selain Jimin adalah pilot baru bagi maskapai ini, Jimin tidak pernah menyukai perempuan-perempuan penggosip.

"Sudah berapa lama dipindahkan?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan Namjoon yang masih menikmati kopinya, "dua minggu, mungkin?"

"Aku harap kita sering bertemu."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "setelah ini sepertinya aku hanya mendapatkan penerbangan regional. Lagipula aku tidak banyak pengalaman dengan Airbus, aku lebih suka Boeing."

Namjoon terkekeh, "kau pikir siapa yang mengatur crew hari ini?"

"Min Yoongi 'kan?" Tanya Jimin memastikan nama flight planner yang memberikan jadwal penerbangannya hari ini.

"Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, kami sering berkumpul bersama."

"Kau?!" Jimin mencelos tidak percaya. Pantas saja Jimin merasa janggal dengan jadwal penerbangannya hari ini. Padahal sesuai kontrak kerja, Jimin diharuskan untuk memenuhi penerbangan regional selama beberapa bulan, tapi tadi pagi dia diminta untuk mengisi kekosongan co-pilot untuk penerbangan internasional. Jimin tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertanya, lagi pula dia hanya menjadi _first officer_, bukan _pilot in command._

Namjoon tertawa cukup keras, "bagaimana rasanya ketika _yoke_ diganti dengan _sidestick_?"

Jimin memukul lengan Namjoon dengan kuat. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apakah kaptennya itu akan kesakitan atau tidak, "aku pikir aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena terbang tanpa pengalaman apapun!"

Namjoon masih tertawa karena reaksi Jimin yang sesuai dugaannya sambil mengelus lengannya yang sakit. Jimin benar-benar memukulnya.

"Kau akan dipanggil bos besar jika beliau mengetahui bahwa kau memanipulasi _flight crew_."

"Dan bos besarnya adalah...?"

Jimin mengingat-ingat nama pemilik maskapai tempat dia bekerja sekarang, "Kim Jaehwan?" katanya ragu, kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu, "sialan."

Namjoon kembali tertawa keras, memukul lengan kursi karena tidak tahan dengan lucunya ekspresi Jimin saat ini.

"Nepotisme ternyata sampai kedunia aviasi, ini adalah akhir bagi Korea Selatan."

"Hei," sanggah Namjoon sambil berusaha menguasai tawanya, "bukan keinginanku kerja disini," ujarnya, "aku sudah hidup bahagia di Emirates Airline, dan entah bagaimana caranya si tua bangka itu memanipulasi catatan kerja dan kembali menarikku kesini."

"Jangan bilang begitu, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayahmu, Hyung."

Namjoon hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali menatap kaca depan.

Perjalanan berdurasi selama tujuh jam itu tidak terasa melelahkan bagi Jimin. Sesekali salah satu diantara mereka membuka topik obrolan tentang apapun, lalu terhenti karena Namjoon harus memberikan status pesawat kepada Air Traffic Controller.

Jimin sempat panik dan tegang ketika pihak ATC menolak untuk mengizinkan Namjoon untuk banking pesawat ke kanan untuk menghindari awan kumulus, dengan berbagai alasan. Akhirnya pesawat mereka menabrak awan itu dan terjadi turbulensi. Namjoon mengumpat saat turbulensi terjadi, dan Jimin sangat yakin pihak ATC mendengar umpatan Namjoon.

Setelah turbulensi ringan itu, Namjoon meminta Jimin untuk menelpon kabin untuk menanyakan kabar penumpang, dan untungnya semua penumpang dalam keadaan kondusif, tidak ada yang panik saat turbulensi terjadi.

Kemudian Namjoon berbicara dengan speaker kabin,

_"Selamat sore bapak dan ibu penumpang maskapai Korea Airlines, saya adalah kapten yang sedang bertugas. Cuaca di luar pesawat cerah, namun pesawat sempat menabrak awan sehingga terjadi turbulensi. Kondisi pesawat aman, bapak dan ibu penumpang Korea Airlines dapat kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda karena turbulensi tadi. Pesawat akan mendarat di Soekarno-Hatta International Airport dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Selamat sore."_

"Itu tadi turbulensi paling ringan yang pernah aku rasakan ketika menabrak kumulus." Kata Jimin setelah Namjoon menyelesaikan laporannya kepada para penumpang. Turbulensi memang hal yang biasa dan nyaris tidak membahayakan pesawat, tapi demi menjaga kenyamanan penumpang, pilot tetap harus melaporkan hal tersebut agar tidak ada penumpang yang merasa panik.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum, tidak berkata apapun atas pujian Jimin.

"Keahlianmu bukan isapan jempol belaka, Hyung."

Jimin dapat melihat rahang Namjoon yang mengeras, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Selama dua jam berikutnya mereka hanya diam, sesekali kembali melaporkan status pesawat.

"Sudah saatnya?" Tanya Jimin saat melihat altitude pesawat yang sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh ribu kaki.

Namjoon mengangguk, kembali memasang atribut pilotnya.

_**"Flight attendant, prepare for arrival."**_

_**"Cabin ready for landing."**_

Pesawat perlahan mulai turun, permukaan mulai terlihat. Getaran akibat gesekan udara dapat Jimin rasakan, tapi dia berani bersumpah demi sertifikat boeingnya, itu adalah landing paling mulus yang pernah Jimin rasakan.

Namjoon mematikan flight instrumen, hanya menghidupkan lampu kabin agar penumpang bisa menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Bandara Soekarno-Hatta mendung, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan badai.

**"**_**Flight attendant, on station secured for landing."**_

Namjoon memarkirkan pesawatnya dengan mulus di apron dengan bantuan teknisi. Dan lagi-lagi Jimin berani bersumpah bahwa cara Namjoon memarkirkan pesawat sangat rapi.

Pesawat benar-benar mati dan penumpang sudah turun semua, hanya tersisa cabin crew di pesawat. Para pramugari kembali melakukan manifest tempat duduk, sambil mengambil sampah yang tersisa.

_"Capt, your report?"_ Tanya Jimin ketika Namjoon tak kunjung memberikan laporan terakhirnya.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya, matanya masih lurus memandang kaca jendela yang memaparkan awan oranye di bandara Seokarno-Hatta.

**"**_**Flight attendant, disarm slide and crosscheck."**_

_**"Alright, thankyou Capt."**_

_**"And Jimin?"**_

Jimin yang sedang melepas atribut pilotnya menatap Namjoon bingung karena Namjoon memanggilnya masih dengan headphone yang aktif,

_**"Would you be my first officer for my next flight?"**_


End file.
